Mass Effect Andrómeda la era de la Colonización de Zero
by Xel Naga 00
Summary: Despertar después de cientos de años de viaje a través de la distancia de las Galaxias fue lo que muchos llamarían una absoluta estupidez más aun cuando lo único que lo protege a uno es un escudo que puede fallar por muy diversas razones, pero para aquellos que se ofrecieron voluntarios para la iniciativa Andrómeda nada de aquello era una razón válida para reconsiderar unirse.
1. Capítulo 1 Comienzo Accidentado

Mass Effect Andrómeda la era de la Colonización de Zero

PROLOGO

Despertar después de cientos de años de viaje a través de la distancia de las Galaxias fue lo que muchos llamarían una absoluta estupidez más aun cuando lo único que lo protege a uno es un escudo que puede fallar por muy diversas razones, pero para aquellos que se ofrecieron voluntarios para la iniciativa Andrómeda nada de aquello era una razón válida para reconsiderar unirse.

Seiscientos años en el futuro la galaxia Andrómeda

Lo primero que pensó un joven ingeniero, al recuperar la conciencia después de comenzar la recuperación de la crio estasis fue que por fin habían llegado a su nuevo hogar por fin podría reunirse con su familia después de siglos de no verles aun que para él y el resto de la gente en las arcas solo habían sido un pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que no habían tenido contacto.

La Galaxia Andrómeda su nuevo hogar, él explorador pensaba optimistamente mientras se comenzaba a poner de pie de la que fuese su cámara criogénica, cuando llego la voz de SAM a sus oídos, aunque pronto se recordó a si mismo que eso no era correcto, dado que él tenía un implante en su cerebro que fungía como su módulo de comunicación con la Inteligencia Artificial que se encontraba en a cargo de la nave, como el bienestar de sus ocupantes.

Para el no pasaba desapercibida la ironía del hecho que el consejo durante siglos había demonizado a tales seres dado que les consideraban en extremo peligrosas, pero he aquí una IA funcional que durante siglos había cuidado de los ocupantes de una de las arcas que contenían a cientos de miembros de las diferentes especies conocidas en la Vía Láctea como a la mayor concentración de seres humanos en la galaxia Andrómeda.

-Explorado- Buenos días SAM… ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-SAM- Han transcurrido seiscientos años hasta la llegada a la galaxia Andrómeda.

-Explorador- Seiscientos años… seiscientos me pregunto si mis hermanos ya estarán despiertos.

-SAM- Explorador él Painfander ha solicitado una nave pesado con provisiones para la exploración y la recuperar un artefacto alienígena.

-Explorador- Trabajo por fin, solo llevo esperando seis siglos, en camino al astillero SAM.

-SAM- La nave estará cargada y lista para su lanzamiento en cinco minutos Explorador.

Para el Explorador que conocía el arca tan bien como el Pionero aquella disposición de tiempo no representaba una dificultada ni un reto alguno. Más el Explorador no estaba preparado para lo que estaba a punto de ver, como si el destino había tomado un giro muy siniestro en cuanto el Explorado salió de la bahía de crio estasis pudo ver la Nexus y la vastedad del vacío del espacio.

-Explorador- ¡SAM… ¿Dónde están las otras arcas?!

-SAM- Desconocido Explorador.

-Explorador- SAM el Pionero.

-SAM- En este momento el Painfander está buscando un mundo que podamos reclamar para comenzar el esfuerzo colonizador mientras a desplegado a los Exploradores para comenzar un rastreo de las arcas faltantes.

Como si no hubiera un mañana el Explorador comenzó una carrera como poseído atraes de la nave para alcanzar el astillero de la nave arca para tomar la nave pesada y dirigirse al encuentro del Pionero con la esperanza de que le mandase junto con los exploradores en buscas de las arcas faltantes. Más el destino tenía otros planes para él que le llevarían por un camino muy diferente entre las estrellas de Andrómeda.

Capítulo 1 La invocación

En un remoto planeta en la Galaxia Andrómeda se encontraba un nuevo grupo de estudiantes realizando un acto que se podía remontar a milenios atrás cuando su sociedad fue alterada y durante todo ese lapso de tiempo grupos desde las sombras han gobernado con puño de hierro.

Más ese día sería diferente ya que sería el día en que un mundo aprendería que no estaban solos entre las estrellas, como las personas que clamaban por libertad y justicia, encontrarían la esperanza de un mañana mejor en un viajero de más allá de su mundo.

Más el detonante de todo esto aún se encontraba aterrada en fallar nuevamente y lo que era peor su inminente expulsión si fallaba y lo que ocurriría cuando regresara a la casa familiar.

Todos los otros estudiantes habían ido a través de la invocación con gran facilidad e incluso algunos de sus compañeros obtuvieron un poco de reconocimiento por sus inusuales compañeros invocados. Mientras Louise esperaba que la gente a su alrededor no notara que estaba a punto de un ataque de pánico, más este no fue el caso para cierta joven que la observa y pensaba la mejor manera de ayudarle a su manera.

Mientras todo esto ocurría el profesor a cargo de la invocación se aclaró la garganta para hacerse oír ante la multitud de adolescentes presentes que se encontraban charlando sin importar que el profesor se encontraba al frente.

-Profesor- ¿Todo el mundo ha convocado a su familiar?

En el momento que el Profesor realizo la pregunta todos los alumnos presentes dirigieron toda su atención al Profesor Jean Colbert en parte por respeto y en parte por temor a ser reprendidos. Mientras que para Louise el profesor Colbert representaba todo lo que un profesor debía ser dada la relación que mantenía con el resto del personal docente. Todos los otros maestros, finalmente, habían renunciado a ella, llamándola un fracaso sin esperanza y, a veces, incluso alentando los insultos de sus compañeros de clase como por el resto del alumnado cuando sus problemas se hicieron evidentes. Más no él, no importaba cuantas aulas de clases había destruido, o cuantas personas envió a la enfermería o cuántos conjuntos de gafas destruye, él nunca renunció a ella.

Incluso cuando había sido cubierto hollín mientras realizaba un hechizo avanzado que había sido capaz de destruir la mitad de un salón apenas unas semanas atrás que había fallado él simplemente le dio unas palabras de aliento para que siguiera intentando mientras le sonreía cálidamente. Mientras que recuperaba un nuevo conjunto de gafas para sustituir las dañadas, fue gracias al apoyo de unas pocas personas que se habían convertido en una roca para que se aferra en un océano de desesperación y maltratos.

-Alumna- No profesor, creo que Louise no ha ido todavía.

Aquello hiso que Louise girara la cabeza para ver a su némesis y aun que ella no necesitaba verla para saber que ella había sido la que contesto al profesor. Lo que de inmediato atrajo los ojos de todos los presentes a ella solo para que un latido del corazón después toda la clase retrocedió en perfecta sincronización.

-ALUMNOS-

No nos destruirá.

Louise la Zero.

Esta es mi última capa buena.

Mientras ella caminaba para encontrase con el profesor en el área designada para realizar el ritual podía escuchar las burlas, insultos y reclamos por parte de sus compañeros. Mas esto acabo cuando ella volvió la cabeza y les dio una mirada afilada a lo que los presentes dio un nuevo paso atrás en preparación de una arremetida por su parte lo que fue suficiente para hacer a la mayor parte de la clase callar.

-Kirche- ¡Espero que explotes a ti misma, Louise!

Antes de que la situación se degradara aún más el profesor Colbert intervino con una mirada propia, que era considera dablemente más contundente para transmitir el mensaje.

-Profesor Colbert- ¡Eso es suficiente, clase!

-Profesor Colbert- Estamos aquí para practicar el más sagrado de los rituales, insultarse entre sí es como insultar al ritual y todo lo que representa.

Lo que hizo que más que unas gotas de sudor helado bajaran por la Columba de los presentes. Mientras esto ocurría el profesor giro para hacer frente a la joven que estaba a punto de realizar la invocación con un semblante más suave.

-Profesor Colbert- Ahora miss Vallière, por favor comenzar con el encantamiento.

Mientras la guiándola en la preparación del círculo de invocación pre-hecho que había preparado de antemano. Esto tardo algún tiempo dado que cada trazo debía ser perfecto, así como el acomodo de las runas como otros cambios que habían sido desarrollados por ella a base de su profunda investigación. En el momento que se cercioro que todo estaba conforme a lo que ella había desarrollado se levantó y comenzó a cantar con la varita en mano.

-Louise- Mi nombre es Louise Françoise Le Blanc de la Vallière. Mi siervo que existe en algún lugar de este vasto universo, mi divina, hermosa, inteligente, potente servidor, prestar atención a mi llamada. Les pido que, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, escucha mi suplica y ¡responde!

Cuando se pronunció la primera sílaba del canto los cielos se oscurecieron inmediatamente y una enorme tormenta se produjo de la nada que había cubierto a la misma ciudad capital. Relámpagos crepitaba y rujían con su voz, lo que parecía multiplicarse en el trueno que sacudió los mismos ladrillos de piedra de la que se hicieron de la Academia y sus paredes. Sus compañeros gritaron de terror y pavor mientras muchas de las chicas inadvertidamente peleaban con sus faldas que habían volteado, pero fueron en su mayoría no se ve como sus compañeros de clase eran demasiado ocupado abrazando el suelo a la atención.

Guiche incluso había ido tan lejos como para hacer que su topo, ahora llamado Verthandi cavar un hoyo zanja similar para él y los compañeros de clase a su alrededor tan pronto como Louise comenzó con su canto. Originalmente con el fin de no volar por los aires, funcionó tan bien como un refugio para tormentas improvisada y varios otros compañeros de clase estaban haciendo lentamente su camino.

-Malicorne de Grandpré- Zero Louise va a matar a todos!

Guiche tenía cubierta de sudor en la frente ya que tenía que poner una gran cantidad de fuerza de voluntad, no sólo en el mantenimiento de la forma del orificio de protección, sino que también llegue a alcanzar como la gente seguía derramando en ella.

-Guiche- Je, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar un día. ¡Pero no se preocupen! ¡Yo, Guiche de Gramont que te salvare el día de hoy!

Dijo en un intento de bravuconería, a pesar de que estaba agarrando Verthandi tan duro como cualquiera. O por lo menos, hasta que me quedó sin fuerza de voluntad y todos nosotros seremos aplastado contra la pared del castillo por el huracán de cero, pero trató de no pensar en esa posibilidad.

En el círculo de invocación, solamente Louise y el profesor Colbert fueron los únicos que siguen de pie por sus propios medios. Mientras Tabitha también se las había arreglado para evitar los fuertes vientos en virtud de su propia maestría en la magia del viento y el hecho de que tenía un dragón para ocultarse detrás. Se quedó sentada leyendo su libro, como siempre, mientras Kirche, que también se había refugiado allí, trató en vano de gritar cosas sobre el aullido del viento.

Mientras el Profesor Colbert no estaba seguro de cómo Louise se quedó de pie, dado que él se había visto obligado a aplicar muchas de la resistencia al viento hechizos que había aprendido años antes. Cada uno de los miembros de su unidad había sido obligado a servir bajo el fuerte viento como su comandante, y al experimentar la misma cosa bajo su hija se sentía una cierta sensación de déjà vu.

¡Tal despliegue de poder es increíble para un mago, sin duda es tu hija! Pensó para sí con asombro mientras observaba lo que fue fácilmente la invocación más larga y compleja que jamás había visto. Había oído decir que algunos de ellos podrían ser amplios asuntos, pero esta invocación me está haciendo replantear todo lo que había oído. Ella se parece más a su madre que ella sabe, estoy seguro de que esto es un signo de grandeza. Ella se convertirá en un excelente mago, una vez que tenga la oportunidad de madurar adecuadamente. Él pensó con cariño, después de haber visto el acero en sus ojos desde el principio.

Para Louise cada segundo parecía extenderse hasta el infinito mientras se servía de alimento al hechizo. Cuando terminó de cantar los remolinos de nubes se habían abierto como si el cielo mismo respondiera a su llamado. Un haz de luz se disparado hacia el cielo como si el mismo Fundador estaba llegando a ella, débil y translúcido como un rayo de luna en un primer momento, había crecido rápidamente en fuerza. Ahora era tan fuerte que apenas podía ver a través de él y se llenó el círculo de invocación completamente con un túnel de nubes que ocultaba a su único ocupante. En este estado la mente de Louise contemplo que podía ver todos y cada mota de polvo en el aire, bailando y arremolinándose a su alrededor, mientras el túnel de nubes a su alrededor parecía extenderse hasta el infinito y en él le pareció poder ver algo que se acercaba desde la distancia. De repente sintió un tirón en su fuerza de voluntad y el ojo en el cielo se abrió aún más a un ritmo alarmante junto con la columna de nubes a su alrededor.

Por un momento se perdió en el rugir de la tormenta y los rayos que la rodeaba, como las veces en que su querida hermana la acunaba mientras había tormentas en las noches en la finca Familiar. En este estado, le pareció ver un barco como ningún otro que hubiera visto antes y en él un ser rodeado por doquier de luces de colores. Era esbelto y extrañamente sin rasgos, y su cerebro no podía decidir si su piel era del blanco más puro o del negro más profundo. De repente, oyó una voz que contrastaba marcadamente con la tormenta y los relámpagos a su alrededor. Resonó con un timbre que nunca había oído hablar antes de que su vida, entregada con el tono y la pronunciación casi perfecta.

-Desconocido- Tras la entrada a la crio estasis se prosiguió con lo planeado y a la llegada a la galaxia Andrómeda les fueron aplicados los modificadores genéticos en todos los integrantes del proyecto una vez comenzado el proceso de reanimación de la crio estasis y gracias al tiempo pasado en reanimación el ADN ha completado su integración y en consiguiente ha comenzado a reconstruir sus cuerpos.

-Desconocido- Eso quiere decir?

-Desconocido- En este momento Explorador usted como todos los otros sometidos al mejoramiento son como plantillas en blanco los genes artificiales están presentes más no están activos, por el momento, dado que si activáramos todos los genes en su cuerpo simultáneamente pondría en sobrecarga a su sistema neurológico lo que puede conducir al deceso, por lo que cada individuo que ha sido modificado se le permite activar sus genes a discreción mientras se encuentre dentro de lo que pueda soportar.

-Explorador- Básicamente mientras más genotipos use mayor será la cantidad que podre activar simultáneamente a largo plazo.

-Desconocido- Correcto mientras más genotipos use a largo plazo eso le permitirá activar mayor cantidad de los mismo.

-Explorador- Es bueno saberlo SAM, dime como es que activare estos genotipos.

-SAM- La activación de los genotipos se hace mediante la sincronización con el implante que nos interconecta, la cual se accede al concentrase en el enlace lo que activa un sub programa que le permite realizar la activación de los genotipos, es esta información la que me es transmitida a mí y mediante al enlace evaluó su rendimiento así come la sobrecarga cognitiva del cerebro lo que libera más salvaguardas de los genotipos.

-Explorador- Básicamente mientras más practica tenga con uno u otro lo que removerá más salvaguardas lo que básicamente me permitirá usar más información genética para hacerme tan potente como lo requiera.

-SAM- Básicamente.

-Desconocido- Atención distorsión gravitacional detecta en la trayectoria de navegación.

-Desconocido- Inicializando contramedidas de emergencia, preparando la nave para salida de emergencia de velocidad FTL.

-Desconocido- Precaución evento gravitacional desconocido acercándose a la nave se recomienda comenzar maniobras evasivas.

-Explorador- Con un cargo que madres es esa cosa. ¿SAM, eso coincide con cualquier registro previo en alguna otra nave?

-SAM- No hay ninguna coincidencia en los registros en ninguna de las naves, no se ha visto ninguna anomalía similar en ningún otro sitio de la galaxia hasta el momento.

-Desconocido- Tiempo estimado para el impactar con el evento cincuenta segundos.

-Explorador- Me carga. SAM alguna idea este trasto no puede ir más rápido y no tengo la agilidad de una nave de exploración.

-SAM- Recomiendo que se dirija a la bahía de módulos de descenso orbital y se meta en una capsula habitad y se expulse de la nave antes de que el evento haga contacto con la súper estructura.

Ni un segundo más tarde el Explorador ya se encontraba corriendo rumbo a la bahía y la capsula habitad, como alma que lleva el diablo y por un momento sintió que el mundo se detenía a cada segundo.

-Explorador- VI activa la bahía de módulos y activa el módulo de lanzamiento de habitad y activa la baliza de emergencia de la nave.

-VI- Baliza de emergencia inicializada preparando escáneres para lanzamiento de habitad.

-VI- Comenzando análisis.

El explorador no tardo más de treinta segundos en llegar a la bahía y meterse en uno de las capsulas habitad y asegurase a un asiento de la misma.

-VI- Análisis finalizado.

-VI- Ningún mundo al alcance para los módulos habitad.

-Explorador- Eso ya losé VI lanza la capsula.

-VI- Imposible realizar la tarea solicitada, potencial daño o muerte del tripulante en la capsula.

Acto seguido el Explorador activo la antena de la capsula para entrar en la red de la nave y lanzar la capsula manual mente más esto no ocurrió antes de que el evento les alcanzara.

-VI- Peligro impacto inminente cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno… impacto.

Mientras tanto en la escuela de Magia

Antes de que pudiera tener siquiera un latido del corazón para considerar lo que había sucedido y las palabras que había escuchado, la invocación terminó. De alguna manera se había terminado incómodamente sobre su espalda antes de que algo enorme emergió de la oscura tormenta envuelto en llamas directo en su dirección con un poco de esfuerzo logro ponerse nuevamente de forma vertical y por una vez se permitió sentir la esperanza.

La esperanza que se encendió dentro de su ser mientras miraba a la forma aun parcial mente envueltas en llamas que venía hacia ella, sin duda era un dragón su piel era lo único que podría soportar las llamas a su alrededor, pero mientras más se acercaba, algo en su mente le dijo que no era lo que parecía, algo andaba mal si se tratar de un dragón ya hubiera extendido sus alas para detener su descenso.

Pero cuando lo pudo enfocar claramente se percató que no parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes ni leído y fuera lo que fuera aquello iba directo hacia ellos, por eso cuando se giró para pedir respuestas hacia donde el Profesor Colbert, que estaba de pie, ya con curiosidad tratando de obtener una mejor visión de lo que había convocado.

Pero cuando se giró para seguir observando cómo se acercaba más a cada momento, sin embargo, una vez que le dio un buen vistazo a él, su corazón se hundió. Fuera lo que fuera, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, peor fue cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca que pudo discernir que no era un dragón.

¡No hubo escamas para ser visto en cualquier lugar! ¡No cresta ósea! ¡No nada! En todo caso, parecía un barco del cielo más que un dragón. Como ella cayó de rodillas una vez más en la tierra fría, sin preocuparse acerca de las manchas que se obtiene de barro y hierba, lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho de una decepción que era. El profesor Colbert parecida tuvo problemas para llegar a una conclusión más allá de lo que Louise ya había llegado, aunque su mente analítica se dio cuenta rápidamente de que la embarcación impactaría la muralla de la academia.

Mientras en la nave

Un único tripulante poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia tras colisionar con el evento.

-Explorador- Carajo que dolor de cabeza, SAM no he podido evacuar la nave en la capsula y desconozco el estado de la nave tras la colisión, la inteligencia virtual está colapsada y todo el sistema está teniendo fallas, hay fluctuaciones de energía esporádicas deben de haberse dañado los conductos primarios, desconozco hasta que punto.

-SAM- Intentando establecer enlace externo con la red central de la nave.

-SAM- Enlace establecido reiniciando sistemas, preparando sistema para suprimir la Inteligencia Virtual dañada, Peligro poso gravitacional planetario establecido reingreso de la nave comenzado.

-SAM- Iniciando contra medidas de emergencia, aumentando salida del reactor al ciento veinte por ciento, alerta módulo de absorción electromagnética fallando peligro de sobrecarga, comenzando protocolos de cerrado de emergencia.

-SAM- Peligro falla del reactor, fluctuaciones masivas en el núcleo de masa de la nave imposible escapar del pozo gravitacional.

-Explorador- Este día va de mejor en mejor, SAM canaliza todo lo que tenga la nave a los moduladores de masa y las barreras cinéticas, intentare fijar el reactor y tratare de expulsar la sobrecarga del módulo de absorción electromagnética.

Activando la anulación manual de la puerta de acceso de la capsula esta se abrió silenciosamente, cuando su ocupante salió a través de ella pudo ver con facilidad la magnitud de los daños y podía oír el rugir del viento fuera de la nave, algo que le sacudió hasta la medula.

-SAM- Explorador aproximación final completada, calculando trayectoria.

negro mate en la parte inferior mientras que en la parte superior era


	2. Capítulo 2 Tragedia y un nuevo comienso

: Especial Caracteres :

-Persona que habla-

*Comunicación usando omni herramienta ó frecuencias radiales *

/Pensamientos personales para uno solo/

(Acción)

Parte: 1-2

Capítulo 2 Tragedia y un nuevo comienzo

Mientras que para todos los alumnos era evidente que lo que fuera aquello iba directo en su dirección lo que causó pánico en el interior de la nave su único tripulante se encontraba trabajando tan rápido como le era posible para conseguir reparado o en el peor de los casos estabilizados los diferentes sistemas de la nave y aun que logro figar el núcleo que se encargaba de absorber la energía estática reiniciado y trabajando a parámetros estables, el reactor de la nave tenía demasiado daño tras el violento reingreso a la atmosfera del planeta y lo único que podía hacer era cerrarle por completo pero al asarlo sabía que dependería exclusivamente del módulo de conversión de energía electromagnética para mantener las barreras cinticas y los anuladores cinéticos.

-Explorador- Sam, cuantas probabilidades hay que logre aterrizar un transporte pesado cargado a su máxima capacidad en un planeta sin el reactor de antimateria funcionando.

-Sam- La probabilidad de sobrevivir al impacto sería menor al cero punto cero elevado a la dieciséis con un uno al final.

-Sam- Se desaconseja esa opción dada las circunstancias actuales.

-Explorador- y esas serian?

-Sam- Dada la trayectoria actual esta nave impactara una estructura artificial en la superficie del planeta.

-Explorador- Esto debe ser la broma más grande del universo.

-Sam- Lamento informar que no se trata de ningún tipo de broma.

-Explorador- Simplemente genial no he estado despierto ni ciento veinte horas y ya voy a causar un mal primer contacto en una nueva galaxia.

-Explorador- Cuando Alec se entere me lanzara por la exclusa de aire más cercana.

-Sam- El último mensaje mandado por Alec Ryder era para ser entregado al equipo de desarrollo de la iniciativa Andrómeda en las diferentes naves en cuanto se encontrarán despiertos de la crio estasis.

-Explorador- Porque me lo estás diciendo a hora Sam?

-Sam- Dado que aparte de Alec Ryder el único otro miembro presente del equipo de desarrollo localizable es usted y dado la última solicitud de Alec Ryder.

-Explorador- No creo que sea el mejor momento de hablar de esto Sam.

-Sam- Peligro colisión inminente se recomienda el inicio del protocolo de emergencia de compensación de masa extrema para minimizar el daño a la nave.

-Explorado- Comienza la ejecución del protocolo de emergencia mientras instare mantener el sistema tanto como me sea posible.

El momento que la extraña nave impacto contra la muralla que protegía la academia los escudos que no habían sido diseñados nunca para enfrentarse contra lo que conllevaba un impacto dentro del pozo gravitacional de un planeta no soportaron más y en micro segundos estos cayeron lo que causo una reacción en cascada que en segundos había sido absorbida por el módulo de captación electromagnética lamentablemente este muy pronto fue superado y dado el extenso daño que la nave y sus diversos sistemas los conductos de conducción de energía electromagnética fallaron catastróficamente.

En el momento que la nave impacto el único tripulante de la nave fue lanzado hacia adelante impactando contra una de las paredes del área de ingeniería con lo que quedase momentáneamente inconsciente mientras que la nave y el daban tumbos dada toda la energía potencial de la primera y aun con los compensadores de inercia y masa al máximo para mitigar lo máximo del daño.

Pocos segundos después de que terminara la colisión y un explorador que había sido usado como pelota de pimpón este último empezó a recuperar la conciencia en parte por los medicamentos y estimulantes que le habían sido suministrados a su torrente sanguíneo desde las diversas áreas cateterizadas en su cuerpo por donde el sistema del traje diseñado para protegerlos de los ambientes hostiles.

-Explorado- Sam para la alarma de colisión… Sam.

-Explorado- Sam me puedes escuchar?

Más un silencio de la IA fue su única respuesta, por lo que recurrió al método más sencillo para parar a su omni herramienta para desconectar las alarmas del sistema más cuando la activo lo primero que salto fueran las múltiples advertencias del sistema que avisaban a cualquiera que se le acercara que requería asistencia médica dada la magnitud y cantidad de sus heridas.

En segundos empezó a sentir los estragos de las heridas en su cuerpo dado que los efectos de los estimulantes empezaban a perder su efecto, por lo que empezó a costarle más y más el simple hecho de andar por lo que se dirigió a uno de módulos de atención medica que transportaba la nave y con un poco de esfuerzo le activo tras unos segundos el sistema del módulo inundo su sistema con material de tratamiento médico que le reparo de dentro hacia a afuera, por lo que pudo hacer su camino a una de las esclusas de aire y con ella hacia el exterior y a un nuevo mundo.

Lo primero que noto después de que la visera del casco polarizara automáticamente fue que el mundo era una auténtica joya un mundo con un hermoso suelo azul sin rastros de contaminantes industriales y una amplia pradera verde que estaba limitada por un muro de piedra más lo siguiente lo dejo estupefacto dado que no muy lejos de la nave estrellada se encontraba un grupo de humanoides que asemejaban a los seres humanos en gran medida.

Tras descender de la nave usando el impulsor del traje este fue maravillado ante lo que parecía algo salido de una pintura de un niño pequeño dado que los colores de pigmentación del cabello parecían antinaturales para un ser humano tras acercarse pudo escuchar con claridad la voz de una voz que hablaba en un lenguaje completamente ajeno para él.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó la muchacha con atención, examinando la visera del casco con gran detenimiento dado que reflejaba el cielo azul claro sobre ella. Ella parecía tener la misma edad que una de sus sobrinas en la Vía Láctea cuando partieron para Andrómeda. Parecía que portaba un manto para defenderle de las inclemencias del tiempo. La joven se acercó para poder observarlo mejor, su rostro parecía demasiado agotado como si en cualquier segundo colapsaría por el agotamiento. Su cara es... linda pensó él Explorador. Los ojos rojizo-marrones bailaban en el escenario de su piel blanca y perfecta, con un pelo de color rubio-rosado. Ella se ve tan similar a nosotros, pero a laves tan diferente. Mientras más pensaba más le parecía. Una linda, muñeca extranjera. ¿Tal vez pueda escanear los patrones de su lenguaje para que podamos entendernos? Sin embargo, cuando activo la omini herramienta todos los presentes reaccionaron retrocediendo mientras se iniciaban los programas lingüísticos y se conectaban a lo que quedaba de la red de datos y sistemas informáticos que aún eran operables en la nave, eso que llevan puesto parece una especie de uniforme, ¿me pregunto qué tipo de sociedad es esta? Él Extraño ser estaba de pie asolo a media docena de pasos de Louise y el Profesor, aunque Louise nunca lo admitiría durante un momento su boca se abrió después que el extraño ser hiciera aparecer la extraña luz naranja sobre su brazo, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Más cuando el Explorador levantó la cabeza para echar un vistazo. Una multitud de personas con capas negras lo examinaban curiosamente. A lo lejos, en una llanura cubierta de hierba sin cesar, vio un enorme castillo con muros de piedra, al igual que los de las fotografías europeas. Es como una fantasía. Mi cabeza me está matando... Dándole una sacudida a su cabeza, él Explorador murmuro —¿yo…? Mmm… Yo soy un ser humano y represento a la iniciativa Andrómeda. Más lo que le fue respondido sonó para el cómo galimatías sin sentido ni razón —¿De dónde eres, plebeyo? — / ¿Qué estará diciendo por favor que el sistema lingüístico tenga suficiente poder de procesamiento para poder hacer una traducción con eso? / Todo el mundo a su alrededor tenía algún tipo de vara en su mano y llevaba el mismo uniforme que la chica.

-Explorador- ¿Sera una escuela o algún centro de formación?

-Louise- ¿En qué idioma está hablando?

-Alumna- Llamaste a un plebeyo con la "invocación familiar" —preguntó alguien, y todo el mundo menos la chica que lo estaba mirando empezó a reír.

-Louise- Yo... ¡Acabo de cometer un pequeño error!

La Joven delante del Explorador gritó con una refinada voz.

-Explorador- ¿De qué estarán hablando? Nadie parecía prestarle atención.

-Alumno- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Después de todo, ella es Louise la Zero! —dijo y la multitud se echó a reír de nuevo.

Al parecer ese es el nombre o título de la joven que está mirando la visera del casco del Explorador pensó este último. De cualquier manera, ¿esto devedé ser un centro de estudios o algo similar? Uno no ve esta clase de castillos en cualquier lugar de la Vía Láctea. ¿Podría ser que estén recluidos en este lugar? ¿Estarán en vueltos en algún tipo de conflicto o hay algo que los expone a tal peligro que necesitan esos muros para disuadirles de atacarles?

Pero fue en ese momento que un mensaje llegó desde el sistema de la nave indicando que la integridad de la nave se había comprometido y las alarmas habían saltado tras detectar elementos desconocidos que empezaban a saturar la atmosfera de la nave más lo que lo sorprendió fue de quien venía el mensaje de Sam… pensó el Explorador de repente / Algo le ha pasado a la sincronización del implante/

Esto es demasiado grabe si este potencial defecto está presente en los otros implantes esto podría en un serio riesgo al personal de la iniciativa.

-Explorador- Este escenario nunca fue considerado no existen contra medidas en ninguna parte de la programación ¿Tal vez si inicio un reinicio manual pueda obtener de nuevo en line el área afectada? Pero que provocó este fallo ¿Qué fue lo que cambio en los últimos minutos?

-Louise- ¡Señor Colbert!

La multitud se abrió, despejando el camino a un hombre de mediana edad. El Explorador pensó que era gracioso, porque el hombre vestía ridículo dado que parecía en gran medida debido a lo arcaico para la actualidad. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera y estaba cubierto con un manto negro.

-Explorador- / ¿Qué estarán estudiando? Están vestidos como si fueran a caminar en medio de un bosque o un desierto. ¿Estaban alistándose para una excursión de algún tipo? /

El Explorador decidió que debía permanecer en silencio hasta entender lo que estaba pasando y tener un medio por el cual comunicarse. La joven delante del parecía estar en pánico, porque mientras gesticulaba frenéticamente al humanoide de aspecto mayor. Lo siento por ella, está atrapada en esta extraña situación debido a una anomalía que me lanzara a su mundo, siendo tan joven.

-Profesor- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, señorita Vallière?

-Louise- ¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme hacer la invocación una vez más!

-Explorador- ¿Qué la tendrá tan perturbada? ¿Quizá me ven como un mal presagio, es pero que no sea eso?

Más él Sr. Colbert que llevaba el manto negro, negó con la cabeza. —No puedo permitir eso, señorita Vallière.

-Louise- ¿Por qué no?

-Colbert- Está estrictamente prohibido. Cuando se es de segundo año, se debe convocar a un familiar, que es lo que acaba de hacer.

-Colbert- Su especialidad elemental es decidida por el familiar que se llame. Te permite avanzar a los cursos apropiados para ese elemento. Usted no puede cambiar su familiar una vez que lo haya convocado, porque la Invocación Familiar es un rito sagrado. Le guste o no, usted no tiene más remedio que aceptarlo.

-Louise- Pero... ¡Yo nunca he oído hablar de tener un plebeyo como un familiar! Todos a su alrededor se rieron. Louise frunció el ceño, pero la risa no se detuvo.

-Explorador- ¿Qué será tan gracioso? No entiendo. ¿De qué estarán hablando?

-Explorador- ¿Cómo fue que la anomalía me transporto a este mundo?

-Explorador- Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora tomar la primera oportunidad para tratar de hacer un contacto pacifico cuando se presente su órgano gobernante.

-Explorador- / ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaran en aparecer? ¿Me tomaran como un visitante pacifico o me trataran como un invasor? ¿Me poder comunicar con ellos? ¡Me está doliendo la cabeza solo de pensar en esto! Estoy en serios problemas/

-Colbert- Esta es una tradición señorita Vallière, no puedo permitir ninguna excepción (Señaló el humanoide al Explorador), puede ser un golem o un plebeyo, pero ya que fue convocado por usted, él debe ser su familiar. Nunca en la historia se ha convocado a un ser como el cómo familiar, pero la primera Invocación Familiar tiene prioridad sobre todas las reglas En otras palabras, no hay otra manera de evitarlo; tiene que ser su familiar.

-Louise- ¡Tiene que estar bromeando...! (al instante dejó caer los hombros decepcionada)

-Colbert- Bueno, entonces, continuemos con la ceremonia.

-Louise- ¿Con él?

-Colbert- Sí, con él.

-Alumno- Deprisa.

-Alumna- La próxima clase comienza en cualquier momento.

-Alumna- ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a tomarle?

-Alumno- Después de tantos errores, por fin logró convocar.

-Alumna- Dese prisa y forme el contrato.

Todos expresaron su acuerdo y empezaron a burlarse. Louise miró la visera del ser delante de ella más con pesar decidió terminar con aquello.

-Explorador- / ¿Qué está pasando a hora? ¿Cuánto más ira a tardar el programa lingüístico? /

-Louise- Hey (Se dirigió Louise al ser delante de ella)

Más desconocido para ella el ser delante de ella en ese mismo momento se encontraba leyendo un mensaje que esperaba con ansia dado que el mismo contenía toda la información que hasta el momento se había recopilado como una nueva rutina ejecutable para la omni herramienta con un nuevo filtro lingüístico que le permitiría comunicarse de una manera general a un qué bastante limitada hasta que pudiera conectar con la Inteligencia Artificial en la Hyperion.

Mas el silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del ser más esto no la detuvo de continuar con la diatriba que había comenzado.

-Explorador- *Sam si recibes esto estoy a punto de comenzar un reinicio manual del implante y el sistema solo estoy esperando a que termine de instalarse el filtro lingüístico*

-Louise- Deberías considerarte afortunado. Normalmente un noble nunca haría esto en toda su vida.

-Explorador- Comienzo de reinicio del implante y el sistema en cinco diez segundos.

-Louise- (Cerró los ojos con un aire de resignación. Movió ondulantemente la varita de madera en su mano) Mi nombre es Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, Pentágrama de los cinco poderes elementales, bendice este ser humilde, y hazlo mi familiar.

Lo primero que pudo entender de la nueva especie descubierta fue el cantico que la joven pronunciaba más desconocía el significado de esas palabras, como lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, y en el momento en que esta se acercó lo suficiente para intentar tocar la visera del casco del Explorador con la vara más sus altura solo le permitió tocar la placa del pecho con el logo de la iniciativa Andrómeda… al notar que la joven había apretado su puño alrededor de la vara y murmuraba algo dado el movimiento de sus labios, y dado que le recordaba tanto a uno de los miembros de su familia que posiblemente nunca volvería a ver él lentamente se acercó a su altura para poder escucharla mejor más al acercarse esta tomo la oportunidad para plantar un bezo en la visera que ocultaba su rostro.

-Explorador- ¿Qué estás haciendo pequeña? (Comenzando a retirarse)

Lo primero que paso por la mente de Louise es que como era capaz de hablar dado que hace unos minutos parecía que le era imposible entenderla y mucho menos hablar el mismo idioma.

-Louise- Quédate quieto (un poco de irritada)

Más con su rostro tan cerca del ser era capaz de distinguir lo que parecía un riostro que esta ocultaba.

-Explorador- Dime jovencita cuanto más tendremos que esperar. No estoy seguro como el primer protocolo de contacto con una nueva especie es, pero el suyo se está acercando rápido al de las Asari… Bueno, creo que ha sido más que tiempo suficiente...

Mas el rostro de la joven se retorcía un poco en pánico.

-Louise- ¡Caray! ¡Te dije que te quedaras quieto! (sujetando el casco que cubría la cara de Explorador con ambas manos a hora que estaba en una poción que se lo permitía para impedir que este se alegara de ella)

-Explorador- Mmm... Que interesante resultado pareciera que su constitución genética es similar a la de mi gente, aunque yo no soy un genetista, pero estoy casi seguro que su medio ambiente es seguro para mi gente, pero algo me preocupa porque saltarían las alarmas de riesgo biológico dentro de la nave cuando su atmosfera empezó a filtrase al interior.

Fue en ese gusto momento que la joven se separó del Explorador y con una poderosa voz comenzó.

-Louise- ¿¡Qué está pasando!? ¿¡Porque no puedo completar el contrato!?

El puchero que hacía con sus suaves labios, confundió aún más al Explorador que las preguntas que había hecho a gritos.

Más no tuvo ocasión de cuestionar que era lo que iba mal ya el ambiente empezó a crujir con la acumulación de energía eléctrica en una poderosa carga estática que parecía ocurrir a su alrededor este hecho no pasó desapercibido del Explorador que al instante atrajo a la joven y usando el impulsor de su traje dio salto para alejarse de la zona en un intento de escapar de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir más esto no ocurrió como si el rayo tuviera menté propia este cambio de dirección a pocos centímetros del suelo y viajo directo al Explorador que sostenía entre sus brazos a la joven que parecía estar en shock más cuando miro su rostro esta parecía más cercana a un ataque de ira. ¿Esto no debería ser posible? pensó el Explorador.

-Explorador- ¡Yo debería saber que esto ocurriría cuando me deje convencer por Alec, pero no tú tenías que convencerme! ¡Soy yo a quien golpean los rayos de repente, e Alec!

-Explorador- ¿Primero una anomalía espacio temporal y ahora un rayo que desafía las leyes de la física? Si esto no es una indicación de que mi suerte no ha mejorado nada en una nueva galaxia, ¿no lo crees jovencita?

-Explorador- /Realmente, ¿el universo tiene algo en contra mía? ¡Tengo que buscar la manera de a ser tierra para que la chica no salga mal herida! /.

Los hechos se habían registrado en las mentes de los presentes con una tasa de diferencia bastante amplia, por lo que en su mayoría no sabía cómo actuar.

-Colbert- /Ha fracasado la "Invocación Familiar" muchas veces, pero ha logrado causar que un rayo cállese por el "Contrato Familiar" en su primer intento/

-Colbert- ¡Entren a la torre exterior!

-Alumna- Como es que un simple plebeyo pudiera esquivar un rayo ó bolar.

-Alumna- Si fuera un poderoso animal mágico, eso habría sido completamente comprensible.

Más algunos de los estudiantes seguían en un estado de Shock a lo que Louise quien había sido tratada como muñeca de trapo frunció el ceño.

-Explorador- ¡No te burles de mí! ¡Incluso yo sé que la vida solo existe en este mundo!

-Alumna- ¡"Louise" cuidado! —dijo una chica con el pelo rojo.

Algo que fue registrado en la mente del Explorador que a hora tenía un nombre para la joven que estaba a pocos metros de una muerte segura

-Alumna- ¡Señor Colbert!

-Colbert- ¡Retroceda Miss Montmorency si se acerca más será usted quien recibirá la descarga!

Más el segundo que Colbert había gastado para cerciorar que ningún otro alumno se encontraba en riesgo tanto la joven maga como el recién nombrado familiar fueron alcanzados por el poderoso evento que surgiera de la tormenta a escasos metros del siniestrado navío aéreo y aun que solo fueron unos segundos él como otros a los que se les preguntaría jurarían que una columna de luz se elevó del área en cuanto el rayo hiso contacto con el suelo debajo de ellos a un lado del navío.

Más que para el joven mago como para el Explorador fue una de las experiencias más traumáticas a las que se vieran sometidos en sus respectivas vidas dado que para ellos fue como ser desgarrados y vueltos a unir en numerosas ocasiones.

-Louise- ¡Basta! ¿Qué me están haciendo? Me duele por favor a ser que paren.

-Explorador- No hay nada que pudiera hacer para salvarla, porque no puede ver lo venir.

\- - ¡Parece que me estoy quemando!

-Explorador- Quien ha dicho eso?

\- - A propósito... quienes son ustedes y quien soy…

-Louise- ¡¿Quién ha dicho eso?!

-Explorador- Parece ser que el programa lingüístico a arrancado correctamente ¿te llamas Louise pequeña?

-Louise- ¡Programa, Pequeña!

-Louise- ¿Por qué un plebeyo como tú usa ese tipo de lenguaje tan familiar para hablar a los nobles, he?

Más la sensación de ardor duró sólo unos segundos más tras que la columna de luz despareciera y mientras sus cuerpos yacían sobre la hierba que las primeras gotas de la lluvia se hiso sentir como la tormenta empezaba a descargar en aquel momento y con ello rápidamente extinguiendo los pequeños fuegos que fueran causadas por el navío siniestrado. Más eso no fue lo que sorprendió al profesor que se percató de que la ayuda ya había sido enviado dado el grupo de sanadores que hacia su camino a ellos.

-Colbert- /Eso fue rápido... el director debió estar supervisando la convocación/

El profesor conocido como Colbert, se acercó al cuerpo del misterioso ser y mientras se arrodillaba el Explorador le sujeto con fuerza mientras se apoyaba en él para recuperar una postura erguida y mientras que el resto de Nobles se hubieran puesto furiosos por aquel contacto Colbert no era como el resto de ellos, por lo que le permitió apoyarse en él para que se pudiera erguirse mientras que los sanadores presentes asían un escándalo para que el ser se alejara de la dirección de la joven más el profesor se fascinó y sorprendió dado que el ser se acercó al cuerpo de la joven Louise que se encontraba siendo atendido por ya un grupo de magos agua que intentaban desesperada mente salvarle de las heridas causadas por ser alcanzada por un rayo.

Mientras que acompañaba al ser que se movía precariamente en caso de que este colapsara más este no lo hiso y en el momento que alcanzó el lugar en que reposaba Louise alcanzo a observar durante un segundo el mismo resplandor naranja que viera minutos antes cuando llegase más lo que vio solo duro el tiempo que permaneció consiente ante el intenso dolos que la reclamaba a cada momento, más el Profesor que se deslizo en la imagen a un costado del ser parecía más fascinado de lo que jamás creyera posible dado que en la imagen de tonalidad naranja él podía observarse una imagen de Louise donde se resaltaban áreas interna del cuerpo humano y en ese caso específico el de la joven Louise como cantidades insanas de información que le eran ajenas e incomprensibles mientras hacía eso el ser había levantado su otro brazo y durante un momento el ser comprobó el dorso de su mano izquierda como si estuviera herida más esto no lo detuvo de cumplir su cometido y con un movimiento de su mano sobre la pantalla naranja el nano fabricante de la omni herramienta comenzó a fabricar un medio para aplicar el poco medí gel que había en su reservorio.

Para cualquiera que observase al ser este parecía más cercano a un golem que aun ser humano por lo que los curadores lo habían ignorado en un principio para proporcionar la atención médica a la joven noble, para el momento que el Explorador se percató de que había caracteres que nunca había visto antes en el sistema este se alarmo y preocupo.

-Explorador- *Sam, ¿Qué son esas figuras? No se parecen a nada que allá visto antes parece tener una forma similar a caracteres de las antiguas especies de la vía láctea más me es imposible definir a cuál especie. Mientras el Explorador se acercó miró y pensó: Si esto no es una alucinación, entonces ¿qué es?

-Louise- Mmm... me duele mucho.

A la sola mención de dolor de la joven que le recordaba a parte de su familia a que talvez nunca volvería a ver el Explorador empujo no muy cortes mente al curador que se había levantado para obstaculizar su avance de la joven que yacía a hora sobre una sábana blanca para aislarla del suelo mientras se le estabilizaba y aun que el mismo hiso ademan de interponerse de nuevo en el camino esto no sucedió dado que en el momento en que comenzó a andar este fue interceptado por el humanoide que hace tiempo había perdido su cabellera y que parecía tener una acalorada conversación más esta termino en el momento en que el ser se acercó lo suficiente a la joven y aun que los curadores habían seguido con su labor, pero estos se detuvieron al instante cuando le escucharon.

-Explorador- Descuida te pondré algo para el dolor esto debe cuidar tus heridas hasta que pueda llevarte al área médica de la nave.

-Curador- Alejen esta cosa antes de que la dañe más.

Más cuando levanto la vista se quedó helado dado que el ser había sacado algo que de alguna manera le recordaba a un arma de chispa, pero dado que esta está siendo apuntada a su rostro él como su compañero retrocedieron mientras levantaban sus varitas hacia el ser, pero dada la cercanía de ambos bandos, por lo que ambos magos agua dudaron de si debían atacar o retroceder, pero fue más que tiempo suficiente para que el ser bajase su otra mano e introdujera el medi-gel en el cuerpo de la joven que al instante reacciono al alivio refrescante que este le dio.

Sin ser consciente de ello el humanoide que lo había escoltado hasta las cercanías del cuerpo de la joven Louise tenía un intenso debate consigo mismo referente a si debía intentar desarmar al ser usando un hechizo de fuego en las cercanías de Miss Louise más nunca logro discernir su siguiente paso dado que de repente el ser había metido sus brazos debajo del cuerpo de Louise y este con una gran cantidad de esfuerzo se había levantado cargando el peso que representaba la joven y mientras este giraba y comenzaba su andar hacia el navío siniestrado Colbert pudo ver con claridad la cara de Louise que no solo le parecía apacible más aun pudo ver que partes de su piel quemada a hora tenía una extraña sustancia que las recubría completamente.

Aun con la cercanía de la nave el Explorador que en menos de doce horas había recibido heridas graves hacia su camino una vez más en búsqueda de los medios para salvar no solo su vida sino la vida de una joven de una especie hasta la fecha desconocida para la iniciativa Andrómeda.

Poco después de que el Explorador usase los propulsores de su traje para poder llegar a una de las esclusas de aire con algo de problema dadas sus recientes heridas y en algún momento estuvo a punto de caer más este fue capaz de sostenerse de una de las barandillas de servicio exterior de la nave por lo que fue capaz de abrir la esclusa e introducirse en ella y aun que solo fueron unos segundos más tarde para que ambos ocupantes sintieran los efectos de los generadores de gravedad que pronto fueron lo suficientemente para permitirle a uno andar cómodamente mientras hacía su camino a uno de los módulos que transportaba la nave. Esa fue la primera noche en muchos años que tanto el Explorador como la Maga tuvieran un auténtico sueño vivido.

Dentro de la nave el Explorador uso todo su entrenamiento y capacidades, como las primeras secuencias de genotipos que activara para acceder a las capacidades que necesitaba en ese momento, por lo que poco después logro activar uno de los módulos que transportaba la nave para la expansión de uno de los asentamientos planetarios que había sido dotado con equipamiento médico, pero dada la gravedad de sus heridas en el momento en que ingreso en el módulo tuvo que dejar todo el proceso en el sistema automatizado del módulo y a los VI precargados en la misma para que realizaran todas las intervenciones y tratamientos para salvarles y dejando a la joven sobre una de las planchas quirúrgicas y viendo cómo se iniciaban los sistemas de la misma el Explorador se dirigió a una de las planchas aledañas sobre la que se recostó y se perdió en la inconciencia en cuanto recibió el coctel químico para poder intervenirle.

Mientras la noche caían en la academia de Tristán.

Los rumores se expandían como el fuego sobre los campos secos y pronto se transformó en un infierno más grabe que para a otros y en el despacho del Director una fuerte discusión se llevaba a cabo entre los magos del área médica de la escuela y el Director dado que los primeros acusaban al Profesor Colbert de asesinato dado que este permitió que el golem se llevara a la mal herida estudiante mientras que el director objetaba afirmando que todavía era desconocida la situación de la estudiante más en esto los otros miembros académicos de la escuela no habían apoyado al Director por lo que el Profesor fue recluido en sus cuartos hasta que llegasen los representantes de la corona para llevarle ante los tribunales para determinar su culpabilidad y mientras esto ocurría la intervención que ocurría para salvar la vida de la joven comenzaba los preparativos finales aun que la joven no despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente.


End file.
